Elevator Fate
by Seida
Summary: Derek Hale is a sexy billionaire. Stiles is, well, not doing so bad but is still his geeky self. Join Stiles as they overcome their lack of social skills, fears, insecurity and constant rambling, and turn their odd relationship into something more, hopefully. Slash M/M AU. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Elevator Fate

Summary: Derek Hale is a sexy billionaire. Stiles is, well, not doing so bad himself but is still his geeky self. Join Stiles as they overcome their lack of social skills, fears, insecurity and constant rambling, and turn their odd relationship into something more, hopefully. Slash M/M AU. All human.

I know I should be working on my HP fic, but whatever. I had this thing running in my head. I fell in love with this couple and well I had this idea… and here I am. Rambling.

It's going to be all Stiles POV, first person.

And yeah is a Slash, so if you hate m/m Don't read it! (I hate when people complain about gay/lesbian fics. It's love. Stop the hate.)

That said, to the fic.

* * *

#$

I walked into the building not really knowing what to do. Looking around I could see people rushing in and out of elevators dressed flawlessly in dark suits and skirts, contrasting with my Green Hornet t-shirt and converse. A couple of them bumped into me and looked; some smiled, others puffed and rare ones apologized.

Pulling my backpack closer I thought that I probably looked like one of those tv geeks; hell, to be honest, I was a geek. No shame in that, but I was proud to say I was the coolest geek ever, they just didn't know me that well.

As I walked out of the elevator on 27th floor, I spotted a blonde talking intensively to someone on the phone.

"I swear to God Marc that if you don't get me those papers here in 10 minutes I will personally rip your throat out, with my teeth!" her face red from all the screaming.

"A fan of Alpha Packs I see" I said approaching her desk. A huge logo of ScKi Computer Entertainment was hanging from the wall at her back. I smiled looking at it.

"Can I help you?" She said raising a perfectly formed eyebrow. Looking at her closely she was very hot, she had the whole 'don't fuck with me look going on' and it was totally working.

"yeah well, urmm" clearing my throat "I'm looking for Scott?" more like a question than a statement "I mean I didn't really tell him I was coming. Shit I didn't even call. Maybe I can call now; I think I have my phone somewhere in my backpack. Or maybe he's just busy, I mean I wasn't supposed to come today, I just, well decided that since I wasn't really doing anything yet and I still don't have internet. Can you believe that I paid for my internet connection like 3 days ago and still no internet? I've been surviving on my hotspot, which is totally pathetic." I stopped looking for my phone for a second to see that she was watching me like I was crazy or something. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not calling security.

"Sorry I tend to ramble. It's not contagious". I gave her one of my warmest smile; pretty sure it would just turn out to be a creepy.

"Truly hope not," bitchiest tone ever heard by my not so virgin ears. "but since your kind of cute, in your whole nerdy hipster way, I will hear the story of whatever crazy game you invented and came here to sell." She smiled at me and had this 'I'm totally going to eat and lick every inch of your body' look. Talk about bipolar! This chic was crazy!

"uhm I, well, I"

"Stiles!" I turned around finding Scott screaming my name with his trademark smile; he was coming my way; a little jump on his steps when he was getting closer.

"Are you actually skipping? Dude." I couldn't contain my laugh.

"Whatever. Just glad you're here"

He gave me one of those manly side hugs and then looked at the girl at the front desk and smiled. I noticed she now had a genuine smile on her face too. Forget bipolar this chick was a total psycho.

"I'm so glad you're here man. I missed you." cue sweet puppy face.

"Dude, you're totally embarrassing me or yourself, whichever."

"Oh come on, it's only Erica. You don't mind Erica, right?"

"No, I don't care boss, whatever rocks your boat." winking at Scott. Wait, was she implying that Scott and I... what… yuck!.. Disgusting! I mean i was gay and all, but not for Scott! Scott was like a brother to me.

"haha you're so funny" Scott being ironic was like I kid trying to be sexy, it just didn't mix. "This is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski" a grin on his face.

Erica nearly fell of her chair trying to stand up.

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't know it was you. I didn't even ask for your name! oh my GOD I was totally hitting on you! Please don't fire me." she looked horrified.

"Oh you want my forgiveness now? Cause I totally felt sexually harassed and that is not a conduct we want here" I was enjoying this too much. "Just kidding, relax. You didn't even know who I was, ok. It was nothing. As long as you forget me rambling stupidly a couple of minutes ago, we can call it even."

She smiled brightly at me and nodded.

"Are you done tormenting the employees now?" Scott putting an arm over me shoulders and walking me into the offices.

"Hey, she totally got me first dude, that chick is crazy."

"Yeah, but she's great at her job. You know she's actually programming a bit from the front desk. She's a total multitasker, loyal and excellent at her job."

"But she's creepy."

"She's a little intimidating, I'll give you that. Come on, I got to show you around."

We spent the first part of the morning walking around the office, meeting people, until Scott dropped me off in what was supposed to be my office. It was one of those glass wall Chicago view offices that you usually see in movies, except this one was real and, well, mine.

Walking towards my desk my eyes almost watered. It was, although bigger, a replica of the one I had at home. Scott even put the little pencil mark we did when we were trying to draw the 'Alphas'. Thankfully this chair was a lot more confortable then the one at home.

We had started the 'Alpha Packs' project when we were back at MIT. Scott and I were both doing our grads in CDO and out of pure impulse we started working on an online game.

Alpha Packs was a multiplayer online role-playing game. You would start being a recently bitten human that would eventually turn into a werewolf. You would then need to learn how to control your wolf, to well, not wolf out every time, learn 'the way of the wolf', as we would call it, and eventually form you're pack. The amount of details were impressive, and obviously the game became a hit, making us multimillionaires. It was rather strange being a multimillionaire at 28. Hell, up till 1 week ago I still lived at home and up till 4 months ago with my dad.

My dad had developed liver cancer just when Alpha Packs made it big and I had two choices: leave or stay. The choice was obvious, so Scott had taken over the company and had told me not to worry about anything, I would work at home, and when everything was... done... and I felt ready, I could join the company.

After a 2 year fight with cancer my dad passed away, that was 4 months ago. It was time to move on, Scott had said.

So with the help of my other best friend, Lydia, who worked as a Financial VP in one of the largest investment companies of the states, Scott and I opened ScKi. I know, it was a totally crappy chick way of naming a company, Lydia's words; but Scott and I were set on having our names, one way or the other, in the company name. So yeah Sc was for Scott and Ki for Stilinski, it so sounded like a ship, but it wasn't.

Scott, or rather Lydia, had decided that the company was to be located in Chicago. Why? Cause that's where she lives, that's why. And the building, the Hale Business center or Hale Building, as people called it, cause that's where she worked obviously. How the hell we got a floor on this building was way over my comprehension, this was THE building in Chicago.

#$

"Ready to go eat?" Scott popping his head on my office door.

"Yeah, just working on a couple of ideas here."

"Yeah? Can I take a look?" he said entering the office and walking next to me, facing my 3 giant screens.

"So you remember this idea I told you about physical interaction, like having our players have to physically interact and stuff?" turning on my chair and facing Scott.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking we could do it with smarthphones, like an application."

"We already have an app for Alpha Packs Stiles."

"I know, but what about if we needed to, I don't know, physically interact with the packs, the smartphones would be and easy way to get your GPS location and, obviously, of your pack."

"Sounds cool, yeah I mean we could make it like a challenge or something." Scott was moving to one of the little stools I had next to me desk, getting sucked into the idea.

"Yeah. We could make them do missions. Like I don't know, going to a comic book store and looking for an specific line of an specific comic."

"It could be like, uhm, a code for something" Scott added excited.

"Stop it right there Leonard and Sheldon. We are eating and we are eating now!" Lydia's commanding voice coming from the door. An instant smile was on my face, I had not seen her since I arrived, so naturally, in all my Stilinski way, I jumped from my seat and ran to the door hugging her tightly.

"What is it with you two and hugging? You're like needy puppies." Although she was hugging me back.

"Missed you Pink monster" I said letting her go.

"I think I'll change your name from abominable snowman to abominable stick, you're too thin! I don't see you for two weeks and you stop eating?" Her hands on her hips.

"Is this like your funny way of telling me I look good? Cause it's totally working."

** #$**

"What's the fuss, why aren't they getting into the elevators?"

After having lunch in a nice but not greasy enough restaurant a couples of blocks away, we were maneuvering ourselves between a sea of women that were in front of the elevators without getting in. Ok, so they were not a sea of women per se, but still, a group of maybe 6 to 8 women.

"They are all just crazy chicks, waiting for Derek Hale to come up from the basement parking lot just so they could ride with him" Scott said while Lydia gave the women the nastiest look she could conjure, and let me tell you it was scary!

"He's already in, you idiots! He didn't leave for lunch today. Go. To. Work." She screamed as our elevator door closed.

"That's crazy! Does this happen every day?" I said pressing the button to our floor and Lydia's floor.

"No, just when he's around. He normally comes ones a month or every two months, so it's not that bad really." She explained not that interested.

"And who is this Derek dude?" I sincerely had no idea.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say cause she snapped at me. "Derek, as in Derek Hale? My boss? Owner of this building and owner of Hale Investments and Co.?"

"Oh right Derek Hale." I mean, I think I remember him. Pretty hot dude, broad shoulders, strong jaw line, sun kissed skin.

"Oh right? Oh right? That's all you have to say? The guy is like THE business guru of the century, he is the go to guy. His company is the 3rd in the top fortune 100. Do I need to keep on?"

"Chill, ok. I'm sorry." She was cornering me into the back of the elevator.

"Give him a break Lyds, we live in a totally different world." Scott jumped in trying to calm her.

"We'll you better step out of your little werewolf fantasy world and take a look around." She had calmed down a bit, but just a tiny itsy bit "I'll put it into words you geeks can understand" she was ones again looking at me "in your fantasy world Derek Hale would be the Alpha, no wait, wait, wait. He'd be the Alpha of the Alphas! Get it?" She kept looking at me expectantly.

"Wow, that's like… a great name for a new version of Alpha Packs" I said turning to Scott with a grin "The Alpha of the Alphas. Has a nice ring to it."

"Oh fuck off" I could hear the amusement in her voice.

#$

5 weeks later, and I was getting the hang of it.

I had settled in my apartment, content with the fact that I now had internet. It was a nice place not that far from work, 14th floor, big, not too fancy. Obviously Lyds got it for me, I paid, but still, she decorated and all. It kind of looked like something I'd get; I mean, she knows me better than anyone in the world, so no surprise there.

By now I had a routine: I would have breakfast at a coffee shop near work; had lunch every day at a disgusting organic place Lydia and Scott loved; and made sure to have a coffee break at the office lunchroom, where we always had bunch of junk food, sweets and random non healthy snacks. Just to balance, you know?

Today it was 8:30pm and I was still at the office, working on my idea of the Alpha Packs interactions. I usually left around this time, not having much to do back at home. Maybe I needed new friends. Scott was always with Allison, ok they were married and all, and had a kid and another on the way, but jeez, I barely saw the guy.

My time was mostly spent with Lydia, but is not like I could get together with her every day, although I could, I mean she recently broke up with her boyfriend, Jackson. It's not like I disliked the guy or anything, is just that he wasn't the brightest of the bunch; one of those rich kids that didn't have to work a day in his life. Besides, given their track record they would probably get back together next month. So yeah.

"Stiles you need to go home." It was Randy, the janitor.

"Oh hi Randy. How did your wife's birthday party go?"

"It was great; we had lots of fun. She told me to thank you for the flowers you sent, they were really nice" he was a small guy, little chubby, funny dude.

"Hey, if she can stand to be with you every day than she most definitely deserves flowers." I said turning off my monitors.

"Yeah well, I'm still thanking the heavens for that miracle."

"You're not so bad dude. You just need to cut on the sweets." I patted his huge belly as I approached him.

"It's part of my charm" he said grabbing his belly with both hands and moving it up and down. "Hey, how about you? Did you think about my offer of setting you up with my cousin Isaac? He's a nice dude, not a poor bastard like me; he's a doctor and all, a pediatrician."

"I'll think about it" I said with a big smile and my hand on his shoulder. "Have a nice one Randy."

"You too Stiles."

I pulled my red hoodie over my head waiting for the elevator, playing with the white strings on the sides.

A ding signaled the arrival and when I looked at the opening doors I was dumbstruck.

Inside was an incredibly Hot looking, broad shoulder, dark hair, strong jaw, mouthwatering guy. I swear to all that's pure that I have never seen a dude as incredible hot as this guy, he looked like a Hugo Boss add had come to life. I took a small step back, pretty sure I was high as fuck from the last 6 twinkies I ate and was imagining all this.

"Are you coming in or not?" Oh my god! His voice nearly gave me an orgasm. He had this deep voice that you would only hear in really high quality ... porn. Yes I said it. It was a pornographic voice. This guy was obviously a figment of my imagination. Maybe I needed to get back on adderall or maybe something stronger, preferably for hallucinations.

I felt myself being pulled by the collar of the red hoodie into the elevator.

"You were taking too long."

I was still gawking at him.

He stepped closer to me and I took a step back. He frowned and well, although I hate to admit, I just closed my eyes tightly waiting for the punch. Hell, I was a geek back at school, and I was proud to say I could spot a punch coming a mile away.

I felt my hoodie being pulled down my face.

"Stop staring." and he stepped back.

"I was so not staring" My blushing face still covered by the hoodie, thank the gods.

He puffed and turned to look at the numbers change on the elevator. His arms crossed over his chest.

I turned my eyes from his face and traveled all the way to his feet. Oh my GoD, even his shoes were perfectly shined, probably costing more than all I had on. I, felling self-conscious, cornered to the elevator, trying to get as much space from him as possible. Hey, I'm honest with myself, I mean I'm in no league with this guy, so what was the point of even fantasizing. I should start thinking about taking Randy's offer on going out with that cousin of his or something.

"Are you coming out?"

I looked up from my worn out converse to him. He was holding out the elevator for me, and obviously I couldn't move.

"Or do you want me to manhandle you, again?"

That got my feet moving. I bolted through the elevator and then through the building doors, only waving quickly at Dave, the security guy.

So it was rather obvious that I never got the chance to see the amusement on the hot guy's face.

#$

Not two minutes in my house and I was already cyber stalking whom I was now sure was Derek Hale. At the elevator I had a pretty decent idea it was him, but hey, you never know. By now I already knew his life… or the short amount of information of his life that was actually posted on the web. It was, surprisingly, not much. I think I could find more about the lunch lady back at school than what I found on Derek Hale.

He was the only survivor, apart from an Uncle Peter, of the Hale family. They had all died in a nasty fire accident when Derek was 16. Funny thing was that a friend of the Hale family had been arrested months latter involving the fire, a woman, Kate or something.

He had created his empire from a small fortune his family had left, but obviously turned it from a couple of millions to billions.

Romantically wise the guy was either the most discrete guy in the world or he was totally asexual, cause there was nothing, and believe me I checked in low, hacker, paparazzi, underground places, and nothing. Nothing. It was like the guy lived for his companies. If he went to an event he would go alone, stick for no more than 15 minutes. If they were awarding him, he would show up, award given and he would leave, celebrations just continued without him.

He was known for being crude, straightforward but totally professional. Which kind of made me wonder how he could make that combination work, he sounded so bad ass.

Apparently he was also very philanthropic. Not only he was a known contributor to many charities but, and this was discovered with some not really legal searching (cough*hacking*cough), he also had charities that were not directly linked to any of his companies, talk about behind 7 proxies. Those charities were mostly linked to victims of fire, burn victims or, and this one did intrigue me, a support group specifically targeting victims of Lies, Betrayals and deceit.

So, apart from his philanthropic ways, his tragic childhood and his lack of social skills, I had nothing. Oh I also found out that the guy does not talk a lot; his speeches or interviews are no more than a couple of minutes long and answers were always given in very short sentences. There were no, nada, cero, photos in the whole internet with an expression apart from his constant scowl or frown.

I went to bed feeling completely confused. This guy was a total mystery. He was hot as fuck, so why the hell was he so alone? I mean the guy was 35 years old and there was not a single picture with a girl or guy, believe me I checked.

Maybe he has like a super-secret kink or fetish or something, like dressing up like a cowboy and just pulling his gun and tying up his partner or… ok I should stop. Maybe he just made the media kill all stories relating him; although that was pretty unlikely too, since i found a couple of pages that were offering big bucks for any photos of him with someone.

I only found a couple of rumors of one model from Finland and a guy from Germany and another from Brazil; all guys, which made me a bit happy, ok, hysterical. Hey if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and talks like a duck well hopefully it was a duck. So yeah, that probably did not make sense, but in my mind it only gave me hope that maybe there was an infinitesimally possibility that maybe he was gay, hopefully.

With that though in mind I went to sleep.

#$

"So I met your boss yesterday" I said, popping a cherry tomato in my mouth. God I have never eaten so many vegetables in my entire life. Next thing I'd be growing leaves out of my ankles and they'd be calling me Timothy Stiles or Stiles Green. Whatever, bad joke.

Scott was at the doctor's with Allison, routine check and stuff.

"You what? When?"

"Yesterday. When I left, 8:30ish. We didn't talk or anything; I mean, you know me, I see a hot guy and I shit my pants; and let me tell you, if you haven't noticed, your boss is gorgeous. So I didn't say anything. Just acted like my weird geeky self and stood at the corner looking at my shoes" popping another tomato.

"I don't doubt it. Did he talk to you or anything?"

"You know, the usual: are you coming in or not? Stop staring. Are you coming out? The usual stuff when a creepy guy is doing creepy stuff. Oh and then he threaten to manhandle me if I didn't come out of the elevator. So yeah, I made a total fool of myself" another cherry tomato in, I was starting to like these things.

"wait wait wait. HE actually said all that? Like all those words, combine? Or did you just interpret the grunts as words?"

"Grunts? He grunts?" Lydia was looking at me like I had grown two new heads. "HE didn't grunt ok, he just said those things. Like said them. What? Is he mute or something? cause I know he's not mute, I cyber stalked him yesterday and saw all his 2 minutes interviews."

"Exactly! 2 minutes, and he says what? One, two words tops! You get 2 minutes, a stranger, no wait, a creepy stranger, no offence"

"Non taken"

"2 minutes with him, in an elevator, and he says like 4 sentences to you with more than one syllable. Wow. I'm baffled." And she totally looked baffled. "Just tell me the whole story top to bottom Stiles, don't leave anything."

So I did.

"Wait, wait, Let me get this straight" she was smiling her creepy smile now "he asked you if you were going in, obviously, you being the stupid guy you are, just stared at his beautiful face, he pulled you in, you keep staring, he pulled the hoodie over your head and told you to stop staring, and then he asked if he had to manhandle you to get you out?"

"Yeah something like that. You make it sound like it's a good thing" I was making a smiley face with me leftover peas.

"Stiles, Derek does not touch unknown people, like maybe he can shake your hand or something, if it's inevitable, but willingly, no. Never. I've known him for over 5 years and he just patted my back for my birthday, two pats. That's it. And he does not talk to strange people; he might frown, grunt or ignore, but not talk."

"Well maybe he pitied me or something. I don't know Lyds."

"uhm"

"So, When is he going back to New York?"

"So you did cyber stalked him." Nasty grin on her face. I lifted a brow "Saturday".

I smiled to myself, it was still Tuesday.

#$%

I've made a habit of leaving the office at 8:30 since Monday's event, and every day I meet Derek on the elevator.

We don't really talk much, well he doesn't really talk much, just answers with a couple of yes or no to questions I make. By Thursday I've become more relax and asked him if he was really leaving Saturday. At his questioning brow I told him Lydia, whom I told was one of my best friends, told me. He actually used more than 4 words for this. He said, and I quote "That's the plan, but I'm thinking I'll need to return next week, maybe Tuesday." At this he looked at me expectantly, whatever he meant by it I just nodded.

Today was Friday. It was 8:28pm and I was nearing the elevator when Randy appeared.

"Hey Stiles!"

"Hey Randy, how are you man? Haven't seen you in a while"

"I'm good, good. Oh the wife sent this to you" he handed me a package "It's just some of those curly fries you like. She wanted to thank you for the flowers and everything. She told me you just need to deep fry'em, they're all seasoned and stuff."

"Oh great man! I love curly fries!" I inspected the closed package, my mouth watering.

"Did you think about the date with my cousin Isaac? You need to get out man. Not everything is work. If you want I can hook you up with someone else. There's a guy from the accounting firm downstairs that keeps asking about you."

"It's ok Randy. I'm good, I promise" I did a side glance to the elevator and saw Derek holding the door, a mean frown on his face, well meaner than usual.

"Look Randy I got to go. Thank Lisa for the fries." I bolted to the elevator and Derek let go of the 'Open' button with a grunt.

"HA! There's the grunt! I was starting to think it didn't exist, and it was all in Lydia's pink blonde head. What's with the face, bad day?"

Derek usually looked at me while I was talking a mile a minute with a neutral face; no emotion, no frown. Today there was certainly a frown.

"What's that?" he said pointing to my package.

"ohh they're curly fries. Lisa, our janitors' wife, knows I'm totally in love with curly fries. I mean, what's not to love? So she sent them as a thank you for some flowers I sent her on her birthday." I started inspecting the package. There were a lot of fries here. I don't even know if I have a pan to fry this in.

"Why did you send her flowers?" he now crossed his hands over his chest. Uhm, was he mad or something.

"Cause it was her birthday and, well, I mean women like flowers?"

"Do you like this Lisa?"

"What? wow, that escaladed quickly. She's Randy's wife ok. Uhm, not that I have to explain or anything, cause I don't" I think I said this more to me that to him, he still had the frown "well she has cancer ok, and well, I'm kind of helping them out, and yeah. So yeah. Urhm" clearing my throat and uncomfortably looking at my shoes.

"I didn't know. I know that your parents both"

At this I looked at him and he instantly looked at the door that was already opening. He bolted out and, without a second thought, was out of the building and into his car.

Yeah, the guy was crazy as fuck. Hot, but still crazy as fuck.

! #$

* * *

Xoxo.

Seida.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloo!

Thank you for all the followers and the fav, still missing your reviews, but I least I know you care.

To the Story:

* * *

#$

I worked all Saturday on the Alpha Packs project and came up with some very cool ideas. By Sunday I decided I was most definitely going to chill, and obviously that entitled that I would spend part of my morning cyber stalking Derek, all over again.

I was now already confortable with the idea that I had developed a small crush, ok obsession, with the guy; but hey, as long as I didn't act on it or made a fool out of myself I was ok.

On the afternoon I went to visit Scott and Allison and played a bit with Melanie, Scott and Allison's first daughter. She was 5, so you could say her and I were very much alike, maturely wise.

By Monday morning I was sitting at my desk, Muse playing as back ground, looking at a layout of Alphas: Revenge of the Betas. We were trying to do an Xbox game. I wasn't really that happy on the idea of venturing on console games but Scott was enthusiastic about it, and I trusted Scott, especially his instincts.

Suddenly my music was shut off and Erica was standing next to my desk, a finger on the mute button of my speakers.

"Sorry" a not sorry at all expression "I kept talking and you were just not responding."

We had settled into a nice relationship where she learned that I was not as geeky as I looked and I that she was not as bitchy as she wanted people to believe.

"It's ok. Next time I'll just cut your hand off. What can I do for you? And why do you smell like food?"

She lifted her hands showing she was grabbing a large brown paper bag.

"These are actually for you. Some guy from the Hale floor, an intern or something, brought them."

"Oh?" I took the bag from her hand and opened it taking out the content. The smell was mouthwatering. They kind of smelled like

"Fries! Curly fries!" I opened the box quickly and proceeded to put a couple in my mouth. " .God. these are orgasmic." I said with my mouth open.

"You're disgusting. Here," she said handing me a note "he also gave me this."

I wiped my hands on my jeans and proceeded to open the note, stopping myself just to look at Erica.

"Ok, ok I'll leave you to your damn note. See if I care."

"Love you too Erica."

"Fuck off" a smile on her face leaving the office.

Rapidly I proceeded to open the note:

Apparently these are the best Curly fries of the state.

As a bribe for my lack of tact.

The note wasn't even signed. I didn't even know if he wrote it himself, but at least I knew it was from him.

I popped a couple more fries in and I admit I was making some really nasty sounds.

"Please don't tell me you're masturbating in the office Stiles? We have an open door policy dude!" Scott had a hand covering his eyes.

"No you idiot" at least I tried to say. I had like 10 fries in my mouth.

"What are you eating? OH curly fries! Can I have some?" he was making his was to my desk and I quickly snatched the fries away.

"No! Mine!"

"Possessive much?"

"Yes"

At that same moment Lydia came storming in.

"AHA It was you! I knew it was you! That little fucker, he wouldn't tell me who or from whom they were for, but I knew! It was you!" she had a perfectly manicured finger pointing at me. I, on the other hand, was stuffing more fries in my mouth; Scott was so no getting any of my fries.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Scott pleading to Lydia.

"I can believe you didn't tell me!?" Lydia again looking madly at me.

"I just got them" I tried to say, I don't know how many fries were in my mouth by now. Lost count. Can one choke on curly fries?

"I know you just got them you idiot, but when did you tell him you liked them?"

"At the elevator" again, tried to say.

"You met him again!?" wow, she really got that?

"Uhm yeah, every day since Monday" she opened her mouth to yell some more and I interrupted adding "but but wait wait, it was only the minute ride on the elevator I swear!" I had eaten the fries I had in my mouth and carefully protecting the remaining ones still in the brown bag.

"What the hell is going on!?" Scott yelled.

#$

"So he likes you?"

We were sitting at the small lounge in my office. Scott and Lydia were sitting on the sofa and I was on the chair facing them. It felt like I was being judged.

"Of course not. He was just being nice cause he acted like a sourwolf" I said putting my feet on the coffee table in front of me.

"You're using Alpha Packs quotes to describe him now?" Scott asked with raised brows.

"Hey! It's going to stick! I created that word. I mean a lot of people use Alpha Packs quotes now, search the web, you be amazed."

"Don't change the subject Stiles, I know you. Do you like him?"

I was still trying to wipe the grease out of my hands. Scott still giving me hated looks for not sharing. They were my fries! He could go eat his zucchinis and cherry tomatoes, but he was not having my fries.

"Come on Lydia" knowing it was futile to even try and lie "you knew I liked him the first moment I saw him. Doesn't mean his going to like me back or anything. We've only talked like on elevators, and I'm constantly feeling like I need to have my elevator speech ready every day at 8:30PM. Oh, and no pressure at all but, this speech needs to be interesting enough the he won't grunt or captivating enough to spark a conversation."

"I think he likes you. I mean it's the buzz in the office, that he apparently likes someone. Cause recently he like talks to people more, and he said hi to one of the janitors."

"Randy?"

"Yes Randy! See, how do you know that? And he's leaving at 8:30! He doesn't leave at 8:30 he leaves at 10 or 12, sometimes at 1 am. Not at 8:30! And now I get it's all to see you!" She had that AHA look.

"Well I don't know. He barely says two words to me. So I don't know. I mean, don't get my hopes up please. Ok. Cause. It's not healthy. He's like this perfect guy, hot guy, who's got the world at his feet. I mean, why would he take an interest on me when he can have anyone in the world, and I mean anyone?"

"Stiles, stop the lack of self-esteem bitchiness my ears are bleeding. Enjoy the fact that someone may like you" Scott interrupted my emo-monologue. "If he doesn't, than he's horse shit. Actually he's still horse shit even if he likes you or he will be up until he has proven that he can make you happy." Scott replied.

"Are you suddenly gay too Scott or are the pregnancy hormones kicking in?"

He just gave me the finger. Mature. This was the father of a five year old and a soon to be baby boy.

"Did you know he's coming back." Lyds started

"Tomorrow, I know." I interrupted

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Putting her hands up in surrender "Anyways, he never comes twice in a month, ever. Like never. So man up and ask him out."

"I can't do that Lyds. What if he's not gay, have you seen him with anyone, no. so there. And what if he only sees me like a friend? Maybe he needs a friend. He had pretty shitty stuff happen in his life."

"So did you." added Lydia

"Yeah but I had you guys. Who did this guy have, his crazy uncle peter?"

At this both of them went silent.

"Well then ask him out as a friend. We could all go, if you like. It'd be like a group thing." I think that's the best idea Scott has had in a while.

"Yeah, I mean, I could to that, right?"

"Yes"

"Totally"

#$

By Tuesday I had decided to wear my red hoodie again. This thing was what got everything started so this could help end everything or start something new.

I was pacing the elevator since 7:15pm. Barely got any work done today. My palms sweaty, my heart racing a mile a minute, I felt like a teen all over again. I mean, I know I behaved immaturely sometime, but I was still a man. I could ask someone out, I've done it before, thousands of time, ok not thousand, maybe dozens, ok a couple of time. Shit my love life was pathetic.

Scott and Lydia had decided the best place to 'hang' was a small pub not very far away from Hale building. It was a great place, small enough to be discrete; not many people went there, mostly old dudes; and, since it was close enough, if he felt uncomfortable he could just say he had to get back or if he said no at the beginning he was a short distant to swing by if he changed his mind. We were 'going to go' Thursday so he would have plenty of time to think it over.

I had rehearsed this one minute or less speech on how I was going to break it to him like a million times. I knew how each word connected with the other and I knew every face I was supposed to make, but the moment the elevator doors opened it totally flu out of my head.

Derek was a mess. His nose was all red, his eyes were small and, was that a handkerchief on his hand?

"Are you ok?" i stepped into the elevator close enough that I was invading his personal space.

"Got a cold." he said putting his handkerchief on his mouth to talk.

"I can see that. Do you have a fever or something?" instinctively I reach out to touch his forehead. He was really hot, literally. "You have a fever" I looked at his eyes and they were huge, surprise written all over them. That's when I noticed that I was nearly caging him to the wall.

"Sorry about that" taking two steps back "Are you taking something? Did you drink something for the fever? How's your stomach?"

He closed his eyes and took a couple of calming breaths.

"Too much work, I forgot." His hand massaging his closed eyes.

"Dude, you're kidding? You look like hell" and he did, ok maybe not. I mean him looking all shitty like he did now was still not even me after whole new wardrobe change and extreme makeover.

"It's Derek?" he said.

"What?" not really understanding. I mean, I already knew his name.

"Not dude, Derek."

"Oh, sorry. Nasty habit. So you want me to get something for you. There's a drug store nearby. Did you eat something?"

"No, couldn't hold anything in." he said to a spot on the door, his face confused. This was a face I've never seen on him. Angry, unemotional, with a frown? sure, but confused? never.

"Ok, so we'll get you food, maybe a soup or something; oh and something for your fever and your runny nose." I turned around and noticed that we had been on my floor for the whole conversation. So I pressed the lobby button.

We made it to the lobby not saying much. He sneezed a couple of times and I said bless you, but that was it. He kept looking at the spot on the door. His cheeks were flaming red, but that was probably from the fever.

We made it to the lobby and walked side by side. We had never done this before. Usually one of us would walk faster, the town car always waiting for him outside.

This time was no different, as we walked outside the town car was already there, the door already opened and held by the driver.

He looked at me questioningly.

"My car is that way; do you want to take your car? I mean I can always drive you. Or you can just tell me where you live and I'll drop the things at the lobby or something. Or maybe you just prefer for your driver to get you the things, I can tell him where, he probably knows where to get soup and medicine and stuff. I mean I don't want to intrude or anything I just" he lifted a hand signaling for me to stop talking, so I did.

He walked to his driver, who was still waiting for him with the car door open.

My heart was on my mouth, was he getting in without even telling me off or anything? Fuck, I had overdone it. I knew it. Fuck.

He stopped in front of his driver, saying something I didn't get and then he turned around and started walking towards me, his driver shutting the door without him.

"Let's go get my soup."

#$

30 minutes later we had his soup, a sandwich for me, Nyquil, Dayquil, some honey and cinnamon tea and some Tylenol. I had also bought a thermometer, as I was fairly sure he did not have one. We didn't talk much, he kept sneezing and I kept saying bless you. I was feeling bad for the guy, he truly looked like a mess.

We arrived at his huge apartment building and we were parking my Prius in one of his parking spots. Yeah, I was a millionaire with a Prius, sue me, I liked this car, it was a smart car.

Derek on the other hand hated my car. He had complained on how small the car was, that he couldn't even move and how I should get a bigger one. I totally shut him off with my "Don't worry sourwolf, next time we go out we'll take your gas and space consuming limo; I'm sure there's plenty of space to move and do stuff" winking at him.

Ok, so I might have overstepped my boundaries a little with that one but yeah, he was being a jerk, and I liked my car.

The ride on the elevator was fairly quiet. I knew I was going to start developing a weird kink for elevators.

He opened his apartment door without even inserting a key. I've seen this sensor palm thing before, but I think I haven't been rich long enough to actually see it.

His apartment was out of this world, it was enormous. I mean, my place was pretty big and all, but this place, wow. He kept walking to what I later found out to be the kitchen not even giving me time to snoop around. The decoration was minimalistic, furniture and wall either black or white, everything perfectly in place. In my brief, sheriff son, ninja style, millisecond inspection I notice there were no pictures, just weird abstract paintings here and there.

"Dude!" one nasty look "I mean, Derek! I love your kitchen. It's amazing!"

He totally ignored me and went to get a glass of water.

"You want something?" with that I snapped back to reality.

"No, I'm good. You're the one that looks like shit. Just sit down." Placing the bags I was carrying on the center island. I took the glass from his hand and moved him to sit on one of the stools "Here, start eating this soup, I'll start the tea."

He indicated with one finger where I could find a pot to boil the water. Minutes later the tea was ready and I was sitting on the stool in front of him watching him drink the tea, having already devoured my sandwich.

"So what was your plan exactly, die?" my elbow resting on the top of the table my hand supporting my chin.

"Uhm?"

"Why didn't you just leave early or something, if you didn't feel well? I mean what's the point of being the boss if you can't really leave."

At this his cheeks turn red. Was he blushing? Oh my god, was he waiting for 8:30, for me?

"You could have just texted me or something." I said putting my hands on my knees, my mouth going completely dry.

"I didn't have your number." He put the cup down, looking at it and then turning it in its little plate. "Not legally anyways" this he whispered to himself, I still heard it.

So he had done a bit of snooping. Is ok, I mean I hacked a couple of pages to find info about him, so it was fair game.

"Give me your phone, I'll add it" he looked at me with a neutral face and handed me his phone.

I entered the numbers and took a funny picture of myself. Then I pressed the call button and my phone started ringing. I noticed he was frowning up until he realized I was calling myself from his own phone.

"Ok, I know you look like shit, but try and smile for this photo, ok?" pointing my camera at him.

"I don't do pictures and I don't do smiles."

"Do it for Stiles" a goofy smile on my face. Still no smile. "Oh come on! That totally rhymed, you were supposed to smile. Ok, whatever. I'll just leave it like that. Faceless Derek. I'll probably mix you up with Derek our sandwich boy from down the block." I pretended to put away my phone.

"Just make it quick." a frown on his face.

"yey! Come on, say: Stiles makes me happy!" stretching the 'y' in happy; at this Derek finally chuckled a bit and I took the picture. He was sick, he had a runny nose and a fever and still the picture looked like an add for Armani. I kept looking at the picture not really believing it was there.

"Was it that bad?" he was now a mirror of my previous position: his hand supporting his chin.

"you, bad? in a picture? I don't think those words go together." I had already said it when my brain finally cough hold of my mouth, fuck. He was grinning.

"Ok, mister let's take your temperature. Put this on" taking the thermometer out of the bag.

He left my hand hanging, got up from his stool and started walking somewhere out of the kitchen. When he saw I wasn't following him he turned around.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Where?"

"My room. I need to get out of these clothes."

I nearly fell of the stool but composed myself quickly and followed him to his room. 'I'm only helping a sick friend, I'm only helping a sick friend' my mantra at the moment.

We walked into his room and I was stunned, this bedroom was incredible.

"I'll go change" indicating with his hand to a door that I assumed was a walk-in closet.

"This room is amazing."

His room was a picture straight out of a magazine. A dark gray color on the walls, dark wooden floors, a chimney (yeah a fucking chimney inside his bedroom) was burning on the back, fire crackling from time to time. Dark drapes covered one wall completely, hanging from sealing to floor, opened just to let the city lights come in and a small view of Chicago's sky view. One of the walls was covered by a gigantic book shelf, filled with what I assumed were all first editions. His bed, oh his bed. Urmm lets go back to the books.

A couple minutes later I was still snooping around, my hands in my pockets just to prevent me from opening any drawers. I had found what seemed to be the only picture in the apartment. It was a family picture, carefully placed in a small stand on the wall, almost like an altar. I instantly recognized Derek; he looked to be no more than 13 or 14.

"My family, 2 years before the fire" I jumped as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Holy fuck" grabbing my jumping heart.

He immediately looked tense and took 3 steps back.

"Sorry, I just, you startle me."

He had changed into a silk black pants and a black t-shirt that seemed to be painted on his oh so wonderful body, again looking pulled from a magazine. A couple of water drops still on his neck. Had he taken a shower? How long have I been snooping around?

I took I step towards him and he took another step back. I tried again, with the same results, he would just step back, like he was cautious (afraid?) of me.

"Dude chill, I'm just going to take your temperature." He frowned "Derek, I mean Derek I'm just going to take your temperature, ok?" I said in what I hope sounded soft and soothing voice. It felt like I was approaching a wild animal.

I took a couple of step forward and this time he didn't step back.

"Open up"

He looked straight to me with his piercing eyes, licked his lips before opening his mouth, and I swear to god I almost dropped the damn thermometer. Trying to keep my hand as steady as possible I placed the thermometer under his tongue and then took a step back, just to make sure I didn't jump him or something.

"Ok, let's get you to bed" I started pushing him to the bed, him humoring me by walking. I then took the covers of and he got in.

"So you got a bit of a fever, but not much" I said a couple of minutes later, taking out the thermometer and inspecting it "let's give you a couple of Tylenols for that, it'll help. Do you need the Nyquil to sleep or are you feeling better after the tea and soup?" by now I was sitting on the bed next to him, his eyes fixed on mine.

"I feel better, breathing better too." Still looking intensively at me.

"Ok" I took a deep breath, my eyes still fixed on his. I needed to get out of here, this guy was killing me. There is only so much my nerdy body can take. I started to get up the bed when he grabbed my wrist, my heart skipping a beat.

"Are you leaving?" his eyes, that were normally very stoic, were panicking.

"I'm just going to get you some water for the Tylenol. I'll be right back." placing my hand over his.

He let go of my wrist.

#$

"Here, drink this" the two pills on my hand and a glass of water on the other.

Swallowing the pills he placed the glass of water on the table next to his bed and snuggled back in bed. He looked so vulnerable, so childish, relaxed; contrasting with his day to day appearance. How many people have seen him like this? He was always so strong, so tense. It made me feel kind of important that he would let me see him like this and I was really containing myself not run my hand through his hair and snuggle right in.

"I should probably go. You need to rest, and it's late." Looking at my phone "it's almost 11, you must be tired."

"I don't want you to go" he said looking at me intensively a bit of hunger in his eyes. I swallowed loudly.

Was he actually saying what I think he was saying? Or was my overly enthusiastic imagination kicking in?

At that same moment he sneezed and it completely broke whatever spell was casted, he looked mad at himself. Or maybe I was again just imagining the whole thing. I truly needed to see my shrink on those anti-hallucinatory drugs.

I smiled and, succumbing to my emotions, ran my hand through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"Just rest ok. We'll talk tomorrow." he nodded and well, I left with a smile that lasted the whole night.

#$%%

* * *

What do you think?

Much Love.

Seida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for all the followers, you guys are great.

* * *

#$%

The next day I went to work as usual; nothing mayor happening. I messaged Lyds and Scott and told them I didn't get the courage to tell Derek about hanging out on Thursday. Lydia called me a wimp; Scott just said something about next time. I don't know why I didn't tell them about going to Derek's house, I just. Uhm. I don't know.

I texted Derek sometime in the morning asking him how he felt. Hours later he texted 'Ok'; and for me it was progress, at least a step forward.

In no time it was already 8:30pm and I was waiting for the elevator. My phone rang and I read the message Derek had sent: 'In a meeting. Talk tomorrow.'

I replied right away with a long message saying ok and telling him a bit about my day. He didn't respond.

On Thursday, this time around five, I received another message: 'In a meeting until late'. Again I replied back with an 'it's ok. I understand. Hope all is good'.

On Friday, the same thing all over again. Same message. At least he sent it in the morning; but this time I didn't reply back and just decided to mute my phone. F him. I was so not playing this game.

I left work early, around four. I decided to walk home, leaving my car at work. I needed to clear my head. This guy was really clogging my senses. I mean I was pining like a school girl for a guy that barely gave me the time of day.

What the hell. On Tuesday I thought we kind of hit it off. I mean, was he not interested anymore? was it something I said? Or did he just act that way cause of the cold? Cause I know he was flirting, in his whole macho, grumpy way, but he was flirting. Or maybe my gay radar was a total mess, maybe I was right since the beginning and he really just wanted a friend.

This train of thought was giving me a headache. I was way over my knees with this guy and he was as interested as a gay guy in a sports illustrated bikini contest.

I went to a couple of comic book stores and had dinner at some greasy food place. I got home hours later. Placed the comic books I bought on the coffee table for later read and went to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate, it seem fitting to accompany my reading and emo thoughts.

Deciding to play some music as well i turned on my radio system and took my phone out of my pocket to plug in. Checking it I had 5 messages: 1 from Lyds, 1 from Scott and 3 from Derek. I quickly scan Scott's and Lyds messages, both saying something like 'wr r u? R u ok' or 'He's definitely going to kill someone today, what the hell did you do?' I decided to ignore those.

Reading Derek's messages just got me confused. This guy was intentionally trying to make me crazy. The first one was a question mark, maybe as a reply to me not replying to his message? The second one was a simple 'what's wrong?'; the third one 'why aren't you picking up?'.

Flipping through the phone I noticed I had 5 missed calls: one from Scott and four from Derek. My hearth was doing Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture, cannon part. For real. This guy was going to drive me crazy with his mixed signals.

It was nearly 11 at night, but who gives a fuck. I hit the call button and two rings later Derek was picking up.

"Where were you?" he sounded furious.

What was his problem? I was the one that got ditched for three consecutive days. Taking a calming breath, that I made sure to be as loud as possible, I replied

"Walking, clearing my head, call it whatever you want. How was your three days meeting?" That sounded overly aggressive but see if I cared.

He kept quiet for a while. "I just" silence again.

"You what? It's not like I confessed my undying love to you or anything. I was cool being your friend and all, you just had to say so, not ditch me like some lame school boy."

Again, silence from his side.

"You know what? Whatever, I can't do this. I'm not a kid Derek. I think we're old enough to not play little games of hard to get ok." I sat on the sofa, my free hand supporting my head.

"No, wait. I just" he breathed out "I'm not good at this."

"No shit."

"Let's just. I'm leaving Sunday for a couple of weeks, maybe three or four weeks, and I have this benefit tomorrow"

"Dude, there's no work tomorrow, its Saturday, you don't have to make stuff up or excuses to not see me. I get it." I interrupted, already reaching my boiling point.

"Shut up and let me finish Stiles, and don't call me dude." said between teeth "Tomorrow there's this benefit and I wanted to know if you want to go?"

My heart literally stopped. That was completely unexpected.

"What?"

"You heard me, just answer the question. Do you want to go?"

Was he asking me out? Or was this like friends and stuff? I mean, we haven't really cleared that out yet.

"I could have my driver come pick you if you need a ride" my heart dropped. Friends, he wanted us to be friends.

Fucking perfect timing for me to leave my stupid car at work.

I took a long breath cause I already knew what I was going to say yes. I was a masochist for this guy, or maybe my hero complex was kicking in and I thought I could fix him or something.

"Yeah, cool. I mean ok. Yeah, I'll need a ride; I left my car at work." Why was I saying yes again? Oh right, I was totally pining for Derek, no matter if he only saw me as a friend.

"Driver will be there at eight." I knew that was the end of this conversation.

"Fine. Cool. See you tomorrow." Hanging up.

I took my shoes off and crashed into bed belly down. This guy was going to be the death of me. I flipped to my back and messaged Lydia, I needed a tux.

#$

I heard my phone ring and quickly picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Stilinski, this is Carl, from the lobby downstairs." Carl was new, maybe one week, still was getting used to calling me Stiles.

"Yeap. What's up?"

"A limo has been waiting for you here for nearly an hour, sir. The driver told me to call you when it was 5 minutes to 8." I looked at the time and it was exactly 7:55pm.

"I'll be right down"

"yes sir."

I took a last look on the mirror. The suit fitted perfectly. It was a pretty nice suit; I admit I looked nice. My hair, which was longer than what i was used to have, was stilled neatly. Everything, from head to toe was done perfectly, just as Lydia instructed (I actually had to send her a photo of how I looked, which is kind of weird, even for me). Well everything except the cologne, I still couldn't make myself wear cologne, felt like I was disguising my sent or something. Ok that sounded way too nerdy and Alpha Pack of me.

When I got outside a middle aged man was already waiting for me with the door opened.

"Good evening Mr. Stilinski"

"Uhm hi…"

"Franklyn, but you can call me Frank, sir."

"Oh right thank you Frank. You can call me Stiles." I replied while getting inside the car.

He closed the door not before saying "Yes sir."

I sat quietly inside the car as Frank drove. My eyes fixed on the city lights.

"Sir, Mr. Hale wanted me to tell you that anything you need just let me know." Frank's eyes trained on the road.

"Oh, thanks. I'm good."

I knew I was nervous. I mean I was in a limo, a very expensive limo, and I wasn't even snooping around. I could see a small fridge and some weird looking compartments but I was so nervous that I couldn't even move from my spot to take a look, my head on overload.

Was this actually like a date, Derek's strange definition of a date? Or was this some weird friendship thing? I mean is not like I know any of Derek's friends, hell Lydia insisted the only friend he had was a guy named Boyd and that they were not as closed.

I told Lydia just a fraction of our conversation but she still found a way to plant conspiracy theories on how Derek was secretly pining for me as well.

God, I was starting to develop another headache. I was overthinking this too much. Shouldn't have talked to Lydia. She tends to confuse me and make me nervous and well this happens. I start thinking way too much about things. I bet he did this type of things all the time, she just didn't know, cause it wasn't a really big deal.

"So Frank, my man. I bet it gets tiresome just picking Derek's lousy friends up?" yeah, I was fishing, sue me.

"Not really, no, sir." Crap.

See, he has picked up friends. This is normal I mean it's a normal thing. We were friends so it's normal. Still my heart broke a little, just a bit.

I decided more probing of Frank would only lead to more broken candy cotton dreams, so i shut my mouth and just stared back at the city lights.

"I don't get tired sir cause it has never happened before." I jerked my head so fast at him that I was pretty sure I had done some serious damage.

I didn't say anything, just waited.

"I don't pick up friends or non-friends." he said, emphasizing the last word a little for me to get the meaning. Got it dude. Suddenly Frank was on my 'Cool peeps' neon green list.

As I was getting ready to ask a couple hundred questions more I felt the car pull over. I looked outside and noticed that we had arrived at the venue. Not a single second had passed and there was someone opening my door.

"Good evening Mr. Stilinski" what the? How did he know who I was?

I hadn't even walked two steps and there was a middle aged woman greeting me by name and telling me to follow her as she would be responsible of directing me to my table.

I was, not so discreetly, taking everything in, my nervousness finally subsided and being replaced with a sudden curiosity or more like my normal curiosity. The place was decorated beautifully; each table had a large vase filled with flowers that I didn't even know existed. Silverware set on the table.

Right, this was a dinner party. I briefly wondered what was on the menu, but then decided to just not think about that cause, from all my research, we were going to be here for no more than 20 minutes.

My table was already full when I sat down, just two spots missing: mine and.. uhrm.. Derek's. Six other people that I didn't really know were there; plus fifty apparently was the average aged here. I said hi to everyone but most didn't even acknowledge my existence.

Five minutes of doing noting and I was already debating on whether or not I could take out my phone and start playing temple run. Where the fuck was Derek, had he ditched me again? I was fucking going to kill him.

Just when I was unlocking my phone to call the bastard the lights dimmed and a guy, that again I didn't know, started introducing the event. Apparently, and I was supposed to know this cause Lydia gave me a brief and all, this was a fundraiser for a charity that Derek supported, each spot costing ten thousand dollars.

It still amazes me that my bank account had more zeros that I would ever imagine and ten thousand dollars still sounded like a lot of money. Well probably out of this group I was the poor dude, but sill, I needed to find a way of giving back, I don't know, maybe to something like cancer, God knew I was close to that.

I was just about to get into an emo-mood induced by memories of my mom and dad when the speaker introduced Derek.

I couldn't breathe; the guy was like a living fantasy. He briefly looked at my table, but I was pretty sure the light couldn't let him see anything. Maybe he was just making eye contact with the crowd.

"First of all I would like to thank you for being here" he started.

I've seen a couple of his speeches on YouTube, they were always short and to the point, energetic but not romantic, sometimes a bit unpolished but always full of certainty and security. This one was no exception, he talked about the charity, the work they were doing and the importance of giving back.

"As you know I'm a man of few words, sometimes described as too crude, and yes that is my fault; but in a world where we are constantly surrounded by people that need all the help they can get, I prefer to act instead of talk. Today I ask of you the same thing, act."

As applauses filled the silence left by his final words I noticed that I had not moved a single muscle since he started talking.

Someone else took the podium and I could see Derek descending the stairs of the stage. Some people started approaching and congratulating him for his speech and the event. I was still paralyzed.

He is everything you could want in a person, and I was not thinking about physical appearance here. I mean he's passionate, confident, intelligent, and sharp; but at the same time he has this vulnerability that I can't still pinpoint. I could still not phantom what had happened to him so bad that he had decided to seclude himself from all relationships. What could have hurt him so badly that being with another human could be so scary or so hated.

And it was then, shit, at that precise moment, shit, that I realize that I had fallen for Derek, hard. This was so inconvenient. I mean, I knew I had a crush on him and stuff, but this was more than a crush. Talk about my unhealthy fixation with overly unobtainable love interests.

When I was pretty sure I was going to pass out from my current revelation I felt the chair next to me move and Derek sit beside me.

"You don't look good." A frown on his face.

"Hi" I whispered. He lifted a brow at that.

"Uhm yeah. No, I'm cool. Good. Great. Oh Great speech. Yeah. Good. Great actually. You should have told me about the plate cost I would have totally paid. I mean after your speech I feel like a scumbag. Not that your speech made anybody feel like a scumbag. Well I felt like a scumbag cause I'm not really giving back. And yeah, well" I felt his hand firmly on my mouth shutting me up.

"Shut up Stiles" an amused expression on his face. He removed his hand and turned to the people on the table who were watching us intensively.

"Good evening." he said with a small nod. They all said there greetings back, obviously cause he's, well, Derek Hale. One of the old geezer was looking intensively at me now, a confused expression on his face.

The man to Derek's left immediately jumped into a full blast monologue, Derek nodding from time to time. His eyes firmly fixed in the conversation. I, on the other hand, did not know where to put my eyes, I didn't really want to look at Derek, since creepy geezer guy was still looking at me, but I didn't really have anywhere else to look or to do.

The guy at the podium had stopped talking and a jazz band was playing, filling the room with a soft melody. A waiter brought me a glass of white wine that I barely touched, I don't really drink (that's another sappy story for another sappy time) and after five more minutes I had started a game called 'count the cougars'.

"I thought he was never going to shut up" said Derek a breath away from my ear.

I literally felt my heart jump to my through and thanked the heavens the lights were dim enough that Derek could not see the redness of my face.

"Ah, don't worry, next time I'll save you from overly boring conversations." I said, still feeling his breath on my neck.

"Next time." He repeated in my ear and then turned to face the center of the table.

Gulping and out of nervousness I started playing with the belt of my watch and noticed that we had been on the event for nearly an hour. Uh? I thought he only did 20 minutes top.

Dinner was served, unbelievably delicious, without many words exchanged. Apparently knowing that I was here with Derek gave me some type of immediate importance as the lady to my right started talking like we knew each other for years. She wasn't so bad; she even gave me some advice on how not to burn a cupcake when backing, which was incredibly random and Martha Stewart of her considering I can't even bake.

"Let's go." Again I felt his breath on my ear and this time I did turn to look at him.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds until his eyes shifted to my mouth. My knees were turning to jelly. Was he thinking of kissing me? Unconsciously I licked my lips and I saw his pupils dilated, I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me now, or maybe I was hoping he was going to kiss me, until I heard someone cough and Derek rapidly move away.

"So it's true" this coming from the same place the cough came from. I saw Derek expression harden but at the same time a playful look on his eyes.

I turned around and found a slim man, gray hair, who kind of looked like Derek.

"And what's true exactly?" Derek's expression completely relaxed.

"Well I heard you were still here. So I had to come see if it was true. And" stretching the word "I can now see why you staid." his eyes directed to me.

"Peter Hale." Then man added and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Oh, right, right. Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" shaking his hand firmly.

He gave me a wolfish smile, no Alpha pun intended. "Why don't you guys join me in the lounge, apparently your table is near its extinction." At this I turned around and found that the only people left were a seventy something couple that had introduced themselves as the McQueens.

Peter helped me up by pulling my chair, making me feel like a total chick, I hated it. Apparently Derek noticed cause he was chuckling silently next to me, the fucker. I turned around and glared at him. He raised a brow mischievously.

"Come on kids, every minute that passes I age and near my ultimate death." He walked to a lounge area that was filled with younger looking people, well as young as it could get, forty something was the minimum age apparently at this circle.

We stopped to stand next to a high table, soft music playing, conversations filling the room.

"So Stiles" Peter smiling warmly at me "tell me a little bit about yourself. As you may know, Derek is not the most talkative guy and as so has not told me a thing about you two. I would really like to know who exactly are you and what have you done to make my selective mutsium barer nephew stay at this boring event for more than 15 minutes?" he was still smiling.

"Wow, and I thought Derek was blunt." I said automatically.

"Peter behave." more like a command than a request.

"Oh come on. It's a fair question. I don't know him, and knowing you this is a once in a lifetime event." He turned once more to me.

"It's ok, I don't mind." I added "As I said, my name is Stiles, I know Derek since my company is on the 27th floor of the Hale building here at Chicago. To explain simply I have an online game company, so I'm basically a geek" at this I heard Derek grunt and saw Peter grin "no shame on that. As for what I did to make him stay for more than 15 minutes, I don't even know cause he barely talked to me all night." Upss. Sometimes I have a direct wire from my brain to my mouth, no filter.

Peter's grin got even wider.

"Nicely played" Peter bowed. At this I was sure Derek was going to interrupt but Peter quickly added "So why do you keep up with him if he won't even talk to you?" Derek did not interject, I think he wanted to hear the answer as much as Peter did.

I thought the question over. My vision unfocusing. Why did I put up with him anyways?

"Uhm. I mean, it's an interesting question. Uhm" I was genuinely thinking this thing over "I guess at first it was more like a challenge, now, I don't know. It's like" I turned to Derek "I'm starting to see under the layers" turning back again to Peter "I know it doesn't make sense. I don't know. Can I have a rain check on that? I feel like I'm on the middle of an evaluation here."

"You are." Peter replied.

"Peter."

"So, I guess you're the creepy uncle?" I added. Hey, since we were being totally honest here and as long as I was under attack.

I heard Derek chuckle again. That was twice in one night.

"Touché." Taking two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter "Yes, I am the creepy uncle, as some describe me. Champagne?"

"No thank you, I don't drink."

"No? Uhh" an amused look on his face.

"Peter" supplied Derek as a goodbye. He touched my back gently, indicating for me to move. Peter had a full grin.

"It was great talking to you Stiles" lifting both champagne glasses to me. "Hope to see you soon. Derek, see you next week?"

Derek only nodded and pushed my back a little. I took that as a sign to start walking.

Obviously the way to the car was not as simple. People kept stopping him to shake his hand or try to start a conversation. Most of them would look at me funny. I didn't really mind, Lydia kind of prepared me for that.

We made it outside and Frank already had the door opened.

"Hey Frank." I smiled at him.

"Mr. Stilinski. Had a good time?"

"Surprisingly, yes, a great time." Frank smiled at this.

"Mr. Hale." I could image Derek nodding.

The drive home was silent, not an uncomfortable silence, just an enjoying the moment without speaking silence.

My head was I complete mess. Had he not picked me up cause he had to be here early? Was this actually a date? I was the first person, to my knowledge, that Derek had been seen in public with.

We arrived home and Derek decided he'd walked me to my door. I was definitely feeling like a 14 year old girl, my legs shaking, my mouth dry and my heart a mile a minute. Did this mean he was going to kiss me?

He kept a safe distance from me, which bum me out. I opened my door and started saying goodbye.

"I had a great time. Creepy uncle and old Martha Stewart included." I finally said with a smile. As I saw his jaw tense and his brow crease I felt like I needed to rerun my words in my head, have I said something wrong?

Next thing I knew I was being pushed inside my apartment kissed furiously. It took me a second to realize what was happening but soon I was digging my hand through his hair and my body pressing to his.

I felt him closing my door with his foot and then pressing me to the closed door. His kiss started turning from manic to passionate and my knees were starting to turn to mush. Thank the heavens for the support the door and his pressed body were giving.

His hands were set possessively since the beginning one on my neck the other circling my waist. On the contrary my hands had moved from his hair to his shoulder, to his chest, to his back, and were now once again laced on his hair.

His mouth was another thing. Fuck this guy could kiss. Hi tongue kept plugging in my mouth playing with mine, and from time to time his teeth would catch my bottom lip and his tongue would trace it. I knew the loud moans were coming from me.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since the first day I saw you" again my brain and mouth directly wired. Apparently it was the right thing to say cause he started kissing all over again with the same passion.

As we separated I felt his heavy breathing on my face. Our forehead touching.

"I should leave" his eyes closed.

"You don't have to."

"No, but I should." I started to feel he was getting anxious, his body tensing, whatever skeleton he had in the closet surfacing.

"It's ok. I get it." I said softly, my hands on the sides of his face, my thumbs massaging gently his cheeks. He carefully opened his eyes and looked at me and I could see the vulnerability in them. Something or someone had deeply hurt this man.

Without braking eye contact I placed a small kiss on his lips and parted again. He breathed deeply, more relaxed.

Carefully we disentangle from each other, still hands lingering or touching the other in some way.

"Can I call you?" I asked a bit frighten of whatever answer he might give.

"Yes. Please" the word sounded foreign in his mouth.

"Ok" I really didn't want him to go, hell I knew I wasn't going to see him probably for nearly 3 weeks, but I also knew I couldn't push him. Whatever was going on between us was happening at his pace. Not mine.

He nodded and let go of my arm, giving me space to move. I opened the door and he walked silently outside. Everything was done in this really serene way, it felt like we were walking on glass. He turned around to face me and nodded, not saying anything. I gave him my biggest warmest smile and prayed to god it didn't turn out looking creepy.

I saw how he again visually relaxed and I personally wanted to do a little happy dance, I was probably going to do that later.

"Bye Stiles"

"Bye Derek" I wanted to do another happy dance when I saw that he really didn't want to leave, but again this was definitely not the time.

"I'll call you. I'll probably have one of those monologues I have with you, but I'll call you, it'll be ok. You'll see."

He gave me a small smile, nodded, turned around and left.

#$%

* * *

I already think i know how i'm going to end this, so it's only 1 or 2 chapters more and we are done! (Glad to be rid of me?)

Next chapter is going to be a little bit more dramatic. It's time to spill the beans! Yeah, I also want to know what happened to Derek (obviously it's going to be Kate related, with a twist) :P

Much Love.

Seida.


	4. Chapter 4

So this was actually going to be the last chapter, but it turned out too long so I had to cut it. I'll post the final one soon, hopefully.

#$

"So you're basically not going to tell me what happened?" Lydia was laying belly down on my bed, her feet moving in the air.

"Exactly" I was surfing a couple of pages Lydia had send that were speculating on 'who was the guy with Derek'. All of them got my name right; some concluded that we were only friends and that Derek was still on the market, which made me a little uncomfortable; others were just plane scary since they were truly closed to the truth, concluding that we were not yet in a relation but had been seen socializing a couple of times in a non Derek Hale way.

"Sweetie I can always blackmail it out of you. I mean, I know every relationship you've had since you started masturbating. I was there through your out of the closet experience and was even there while you had your 'strange but still a relationship' thing with Danny."

"I know but this is different in many ways, Lyds. I can't describe it." I had turned around on my chair and was now facing her.

"How come?" her face showed no real interest, but being her best friend since I was 14 I knew she was dying to know.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like, I feel like I'm dealing with something bigger than me; like I have this responsibility of taking care of him or something, of not hurting him. I get the feeling his been through a lot."

"Well, he's been an orphan since he was 16 Stiles of course he's had a thought life" she added.

"It's not that, it's, I don't know. I feel like there's something more. Like there's something deeper, and, well, I just .. it's like. Well, I don't want to go all girly mode on this relationship yet, or whatever it is we are. Not until I know for sure, ok?"

"Ok." She said flipping on her back "Hey, want to go to the movies today? I want to see the new Tarantino movie" Lydia was a Tarantino fan; well I guess half of the population was.

"Sure, why not."

At that same moment I heard my phone beep. I read the message, only one word: ok.

I smiled. I had texted Derek this long message saying good morning, wishing him a good day, asking how his trip back was, asking about his day, and his response was 'ok'. The weird thing is that it felt like he had texted back a million words.

"Oh my freaking goddess, what have you done to Derek Hale? You have him texting now?!" Lydia yelled from the top of her lungs. That gave me a warms fuzzy feeling inside.

#$

After the movie I was sitting at a booth waiting for Lyds to come back from the bathroom when I felt my phone vibrate.

It was Derek. I smiled noticing it was probably 8:30 at night.

"Hello. I mean hi Derek" a goofy smile on my face, glad he couldn't actually see it.

"_Hi"_

"So, how was your day, good? Got together with Peter or something?"

"_yes."_

At that precise moment the waiter came by. I told him I was waiting for someone and to come back in a couple of minutes.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?" still the goofy smile.

"_Where are you?" _this in a more distant tone. I smiled noticing how I was now able to detect the emotions on Derek's words.

"Oh, I'm with Lydia. We went to see a movie and now were at a restaurant. Well she's at the bathroom right now. I'm just waiting for her."

"_Right"_ this one was easier to read. Jealousy.

"She's my best friend Derek. Has been since I was 14. I'm gay remember. I swear there's nothing going on, ok. Trust me." I supplied in a calm tone.

I heard the long breath he let out, followed by _"Ok."_

"You have to meet her, I mean I know you know her and all, but I mean in a non-work related way, as in my friend. Oh and you have to meet Scott too, and Allison, Scott's wife, ohh and" he was not saying anything but I knew I was making him uncomfortable. "We can start with Lyds, Scott and Allison, ok?"

Again I heard the long breath, this time followed by _"Yeah, better"_ since when did Derek say 'yeah'? I smiled at this.

"oh she's here now" I smiled looking at Lyds "I'll call you when I get home, ok?"

"_Yes. Ok. Just"_ a long pause _"take care."_ My smile getting even bigger.

I heard Lydia's 'Oh please kill me now'

"I will. Bye Derek". He didn't say good bye and I just smiled at the phone.

"And now his calling you? This is unbelievable."

#$

Two weeks had passed and we've created a pattern: I would text him in the morning and he would reply with monosyllabic messages; than he would call me at 8:30 at night.

The monosyllabic responses had started getting longer, and by now I was getting full sentences of how his day was or whatever thing he wanted to ask me. He had even asked about my passed relationships.

I told him about Danny, who was my only serious relationship and how we were still friends. Obviously I also told him how he was happily married to this guy named Luc, French and all. I didn't have the courage to ask him about his previous relationships, I don't think it was best to have that conversation by phone. I had felt him relaxed as soon as I changed the subject.

It was 8:50 and I had my feet on my coffee table, the tv on, muted with Breaking Bad, a goofy smile on my face.

"Yeah well, apparently the test group loved the Xbox version of Alpha Packs, so I think we'll be launching soon. Maybe 2 months from now. We have Comic Con next month so it'll be a busy month. You should totally come to our stand, I mean it 'be fun, lots of crazy people, always makes me feel better about myself."

"Ok, just let me know when it is." I could hear the news playing as background on his house.

"So when am I going to see you again?" this question had been bugging me for the last couple of days. Hell it had been bugging me since the day he left, I just couldn't conjure the balls to ask it.

"Soon, I hope. I'm nearly finishing with the Crowly deal here, so soon."

"Oh right. So you had that meeting today with them. How did it go, good?"

"Yes. I think we'll close tomorrow."

"That's great news! We should totally celebrate!"

"When I get back." I wanted to do a happy dance, so, since he was not looking, I got up and did it.

"What are you doing?" I stiffed.

"Shit, you got cameras in my apartment or something, don't you?" I asked a bit alarmed

He chuckled. "No, but I could hear your breathing."

"Oh right, well I was doing a happy dance, since I'll see you soon and well, yeah, that makes me happy" why lie now.

"uhm" he was so not ruining my mood with that, I totally could feel the smile on his face.

I jumped back to the sofa and we continued talking about everything and nothing at all.

#$

It was nearly lunch time and I was going out of my mind.

Scott, who surprisingly was pretty good with number and getting the company finance in check, had left me with tons of things to do, that I didn't really understand. He needed to run back home since apparently Allison was going into labor.

I smiled, I love babies, a new nephew to spoil rotten, then frowned again looking at the numbers on the screen. What the hell am I going to do with this? I should call Lydia, she should know what to do. I kept scrolling the page up and down, maybe if I did that long enough the numbers will appear by themself.

"You look troubled".

I stiffed and jerk my head out. Not a second passed and I was jumping out of my chair. Derek. I stopped just a couple of feet from him, not really knowing how to great him. Apparently he didn't know either since I could see his jaw tensing.

"God, how I missed you" I said before I could stop myself. That did it cause next thing I knew I was being hugged, his nose buried in my neck.

I hugged him back burying my head on his chest, breathing in his sent.

He parted slowly, putting a safe distance from each other, then he took a large gulp, his adams apple bobbing. I could see the wheels turning in his head, probably over thinking the hug or something.

I just give him my biggest and warmest smiled.

"You're here" I whispered, still smiling broadly.

He nodded. "So what's got you troubled?" Crossing his hands on his chest, his face turning to its usual scowl.

"Urgh" my frustration showing "Scott's going into labor, well Allison is, which is great but I don't know a thing about managing the books. I'm the geek here. I just design the games, so I'll probably end up calling Lyds later. I think Scott did it on purpose, just to show me how his job is as difficult as mine. I mean I know he's job is difficult, that's why I don't want it. I get to play and fantasize all day while he gets to do homework, I know his job sucks" by now Derek scowl had turned into a half smirk.

"Come on, I'll help you" pushing me to my desk.

"What? No! hell no! I'm not going to spend the little time I have with you doing this! I just got you back! No. I refuse!" I said standing like a rock while he pushed me.

"Don't be an idiot. That way you can show Scott how his job is easy and the real hard work is the creating part". Fuck .

"You know me too well, it's not fair." I said pouting.

#$

We worked for over an hour, him sitting at my chair, and me next to him, putting all my concentration on not jumping his bones. I was even sitting on my hands just to prevent me running them over his body or hair.

"So I think we are done. You think you can do it by yourself next time?" he turned to me expectantly.

"Oh come on, of course not! How the hell do you think I'm going to concentrate with you next to me?" Fuck damn brain to mouth wire.

He smirked. "Hopefully Scott will be here next month. Numbers look good, healthy, I'm surprised."

"They do? I mean, they do. Good, Scott knows his stuff and the team too, sometime Lyds helps out." I said looking at my hands.

I could feel him staring at me and I really wasn't brave enough to look up at him. When was he going to kiss me again?

"Let's go." He got up from the chair and looked at his watch. I looked up to him confused.

"To lunch."

"Oh, right!" I didn't even notice I was hungry until now.

We exited my office and it wasn't until then that I notice my office door was open. Shit, we did that hug thing and probably everyone at the office saw that.

As we walked to the front Erica waved goodbye.

"Bye Stiles, and bye to you too Curly fries guy." Waving at Derek.

"Don't even bother, she's crazy" I added.

Derek only nodded.

We made it to the parking lot in a sec, Derek pressing some buttons and the elevator going straight to the basement without stopping anywhere.

I was expecting Frank but Derek was walking straight to a black Camaro.

"Dude, nice Car!" he looked at me, a raised brow.

"Sorry about that. Let me try again: Derek, nice car!" he nodded

I opened the door and got into the passenger seat. Quickly adjusting the air vents and, as soon as he turned on the car, playing with the buttons on the radio. I settled for an Imagine Dragons song.

#$

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in a cozy Italian restaurant a waiter trying to take our orders.

"uhm maybe not that one either. Uhm, ok, maybe the risotto or the spaghettis" I couldn't decide on what I was having, the waiter already tired of me and my indecision, Derek was just looking at me relaxed, having order in a second.

"Help me out Derek" looking at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"He'll have the risotto ai funghi porcini" he said closing the menu and handing it to the waiter. The waiter took my menu as well and left after a nod.

"Thanks, sorry about that, I tend to take a lot of time just to order; can't really make up my mind."

"I'll keep that in mind" he said then taking a sip of his water.

"So this is nice, this place." I took a good look around. The place was small but decorated vey tastefully, giving a warm home vibe. On the walls were stands with trinkets and figurines (which kind of sounds creepy, but it wasn't, trust me), a fireplace burning in the far end of the small restaurant. No more than ten tables.

"The owner is actually Italian. He's the one that cooks. I like the food here, maybe cause he does it more because he loves to cook than the fact that his running a business."

I loved it when he talked in long sentences. I smiled at him, a warm feeling in my chest, this time nothing to do with the restaurant decoration.

It felt nice, he looked relaxed, confortable and it made me feel happy. We kept a confortable silence for a couple of minutes, him just looking straight into my eyes. I didn't even want to blink, I felt like he would suddenly disappear. God, I had fallen hard for Derek, was like every cell in my body was trying to think of ways for me to make him happy, for us to be together, like this, forever.

"What?" a frown on his face.

"Uhm?" I supplied.

"You have this funny look"

"Oh so now I look funny" he was going to retort but I continued "it's nothing, I'm just glad you're here, back, with me." I added the last part slowly, measuring his reaction.

"I'm glad too" his face stoic but his eyes showed deeper feelings. I was learning to read him better and that gave me a warm feeling, what was it with today and warm feelings?

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Scott. He had sent me a picture of a very tired looking Allison and a newly born baby. I smiled widely looking at baby Alex, he was beautiful, still covered in disgusting fluids but beautiful.

I looked at Derek and he was watching me curiously. Without saying anything I turned the phone to him.

"Scott's baby, that's Allison." I said leaning closer to him and pointing at Allison. "I really like Allison, she makes Scott happy." I said more to myself than to Derek. "They've been together since they were 16. It was hard at the beginning, her dad didn't really like Scott. He then gave up when he noticed Scott was going to be sticking around for like ever" i put the phone back in my pocket.

"I'm going there later, you wanna come? You'll get to meet Scott and Allison. I mean if it's too much I totally understand, or maybe you have something to do, so if you can't I get it, don't worry" fuck, I was again going on my flash pace, wanting to introduce him to everyone, he was probably freaking out by now.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok, but I have to go to the office first. I need to sign some papers and I have a meeting with someone at four. Can you wait until five?" he said looking at his watch.

I was dumbstruck.

"Yes, of course. I'll wait"

"We'll take my car." He said like it was a fact, but I already knew it was a question.

"Ok. Call me when you're ready" I smiled.

He just nodded.

#$%

AHA! So one chapter to go and we are done! It was fun writhing this. There are not so many real AU stories for TW so I wanted to put on my share.

Thank you for reading and see you soon.

Love.

Seida.


	5. Chapter 5

So it ends.

* * *

#$%

We were making our way to Allison's room and I could see Derek slowly opening and closing his hands. He was nervous was probably the understatement of the year.

Just outside the door we could hear Scott and Lydia talking loudly, Allison's soft voice barely audible between theirs.

"You ready?" I took his hand and squeezed it as a sign of support. He laced our fingers and brought my hand to his mouth giving me a small kiss and then dropped it gently.

I was pudding. 'Get it together man. It's just Derek.' Yeah, just Derek, right. Have you seen the guy?

I glanced nervously at him. God, how I have fallen for him.

"Ready" he whispered.

Now I was the one that was nervous.

I knock a couple of times and opened the door slowly pushing my head through and looking to see if everyone was decent.

Scott jumped from his seat on Allison's bed and smiled widely "Stiles! You're here!"

I looked at Lydia, who was smiling too. I opened the door and walked in, Derek following close by.

I went to Scott and gave him a hug "Congratulations man" and then to Allison giving her a small kiss on the forehead "Hey you, someone told me you were the bravest of them all, as always" she looked at me tenderly and nodded, she looked beat. I turned to Lyds and smiled.

"Scott, Allison, this is Derek" I said turning to Derek. "Derek, Scott and Allison. You already know Lydia of course."

Derek stepped forward shaking Scott's hand, then nodded to Allison "Congratulations"

He turned to Lydia, doing a small nod. "Lydia"

"Derek" she said crudely. She was not calling him Mr. Hale, as she told me she usually called him, probably indicating that this had nothing to do with work. This was her territory.

"So where's Alex?" interrupting the staring contest between Lydia and Derek.

Lydia looked at me with a smile "They're changing him and doing regular test. Scott just came back. Want me to go with you guys?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I smiled and extended my hand to help her off the couch. She gave me a side hug, directing me to the door.

Then she turned to Derek, her arm still laced on my waist. "Yes, at this moment his mine. Get used to it."

Derek had a murdering look on his face.

We walked to the showing room, I don't really know how the room where the babies are displayed on is called, but whatever, we made it there, Derek following closely.

Lydia pointed to a baby. "That's the one, that's Alex; isn't he perfect?" she beamed at me.

"He is." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned back to the glass window. Derek was on my right looking as well at the baby.

At that moment a doctor came out and looked at Lydia and I. A blond guy, a sweet smile on his face, cute, a bit young looking but still very cute, obviously nothing like Derek, but still cute.

"Hi, you're here for which baby?" sweet smile still on his face.

"Alex" Lydia replied pointing at the baby.

"Ohh, he is the nurse's favorite. You want to go in? I can take you, but just one of you three. Sorry" he actually did look sorry about it.

"Oh you go in, I already held him." Lydia smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I turned to Derek "you don't mind? I'd be just a second" he nodded and I followed the doctor in.

He told me to wash my hands on a sink and gave me a green robe. We made it to where Alex was and he carefully lifted him up and placed him on my arms. "Go show your friends" he said point with this chin to the glass window. I advanced carefully to the window and showed Derek and Lyds the baby. It was a bit weird being on the other end of the window.

I kept looking at Alex and was baffled on how beautiful he was, he was so tinny, looked so peaceful. can't really describe the feeling of holding a child, no matter the age, and I knew this feeling must by ten times better if you knew the baby was yours. At this thought I looked at Derek, he was also looking at me intensively, and I smiled.

"Derek" I saw Lydia turn to Derek, I don't think they knew I could hear, but I could.

"I don't really know what's going on between you two" Derek turning to look at Lydia "he won't tell me, which is very disconcerting since he's my best friend. So can I ask you what exactly is going on between you two?"

I pretended to not hear anything and turned my eyes to Alex, smiling like I was doing a minute ago.

Derek was quiet for a second "I still don't know Lydia. All I know is I can't be away from him, I need him in my life."

I wasn't looking at him, but apparently the answer had been enough for Lydia.

"I've known him since we were seven" she began "he's been my best friend since we were 14. I've been with him through every good and shitty thing in his life, as he has been on mine. I can't even imagine what you've been through and I don't pretend for you to tell me, but I can say this, he has also been through hell and back and somehow his heart has been spared from breaking to no repair. I love him like a brother, like part of my soul, like a part of me and I swear to whatever power there is that if you so much as make him shed a single tear I will hurt you, I don't care who you are. Do I make myself clear?" I couldn't contain myself and I looked at Derek.

His face hard but understanding in his eyes. He nodded.

"So ready to go back?" I turned around and found the blond doctor smiling at me again.

"Yeah. Ready."

I gave Alex back and exited the room quietly. I found Lydia smiling like nothing had happen, Derek calmed as ever. It would seem I was the only one affected by that conversation.

Lydia once again laced her arm on my waist and guided me back to Allison's room and I turned to see Derek following a couple of steps behind.

"I know you heard that" she whispered to me, as we walked into the room.

#$

"Yeah, we should all leave; I mean Allison looks dead beat. No offence" smiling to Allison.

"Non taken" She smiled back to me.

Derek had behaved incredibly well for his lack of social skills. Ok, so he hadn't said a single word if not directly asked, and his constant frown was present the whole time, but he had staid and had not said a single word of discomfort or displeasure to anyone. So that was something.

"Yeah, we should all leave." Added Lydia, taking her purse "It's late."

I gave Scott a hug and Allison a kiss on the forehead. Then I touched little Alex foot as a goodbye. They had brought him in 15 minutes after we came back into the room.

Derek said his goodbyes too, again shaking Scott's hand and nodding to Allison.

#$

We were almost out of the hospital, Derek and Lydia next to me, when I collided with someone.

"Oh sorry" I apologized helping the person stand. It turned out to be the blond doctor.

"Ups, hi again. Sorry about that, I tend to get distracted. Did I hurt you or something?" His voice calm and apologetic.

"No, I'm good. See, all my limbs intact" standing straight and smiling.

He smiled back sheepishly. "Yeah, I can see that. I'm Isaac by the way" he extended a delicate hand to me. "Sorry about that, it just that"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. And really, no worries" Shaking his hand.

His eyes got incredibly wide. "You're Randy's friend."

I was confused for nearly 5 seconds than it clicked.

"You're Randy's cousin! Right! The doctor! The one he's constantly trying to set me up with. I think his more like pimping me out now" brain-wire-mouth, you get the drift.

I heard Lydia chuckled behind me and Derek grunt.

Isaac turned bright red.

"Yeah, sorry about that. He tends to do that. I don't really have time to meet people" his right hand running through his hair in a childish way "so he has it like his personal goal to set me up with someone for good" he looked at me through his lashes with smile, his face still bright red. "So now you know how I look, at least it'll make your decision a bit easier." He chuckled nervously, was he flirting?

I heard Lydia whispering something and Derek grunt again.

"Urhmm, I… well.. ugrmm" I started. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"He's already in a relationship" said Derek putting an arm to my waist and flushing me to his chest.

I don't know who's eyes were bigger: Isaac's or mine.

"Oh, sorry about that. My mistake" Isaac quickly apologizing, yet again. "Of course. Right. It's just that Randy said that. It doesn't matter, I guess he doesn't know, I mean, yeah, I should just go" he said turning to me "leaving" his index finger pointing somewhere "Yeah, sorry about that." He almost made a run for it.

As soon as Isaac was out of sight Derek's hand relaxed and gave me room to turn around.

"Well that was a bit overly jealous of you" I wanted to laugh at him but he was looking at me angrily and I forgot my intension of making him blush.

"You know I'm still here guys. You can always have your little lover's quarrel in the car." The amusement clear in Lydia's tone.

Derek took a long breath and let go of me.

"Bye guys" Lydia gave me a kiss on the cheek and nodded at Derek "Nice Derek, didn't know you had it in you. Behave." The last word she said menacing, then she gave him a saccharine simile.

He nodded at her.

"Come on" he pulled me by the hand to the parking lot. He did not sound happy, at all. He practically shoved me in the passenger seat.

"Hey dude, no manhandling. Precious cargo here."

He closed his door loudly and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel grabbing it as well, his knuckles white from the force his hands were putting.

"Derek, are you ok?" I asked softly.

He was breathing loudly "No" another breath "just" another breath "What exactly is going on with you and that guy?"

"What?" his question hit me like a brick wall "are you fucking kidding me?"

"Just answer the fucking question Stiles"

"Nothing. I've never met the guy before in my life! You were there you heard him! Jeez! His some guy Randy's been trying to set me up with. It's nothing. Chill."

He was still breathing loudly.

"Derek, come on. You can get like this over some guy hitting on me."

Still nothing.

"What's wrong? Talk to me?" silence "Derek, come on."

"I don't like it!" he screamed. Jerking his head back and turning to me. "I didn't know what to do, I" his hand running through his hair "God" his hands pressing closed both his eyes. A long breath out of his mouth. "I haven't done this before ok. I've fucked some guys before whenever I get too horny to handle it, but I've never actually liked anyone, not like this." his eyes closed his hands buried in his hair.

I was too surprised to even talk. I took a couple of calming breaths.

"What do you mean? You like me?"

He turned to me like looking appaled "of course I like you. You think I do this with anyone?"

"I didn't mean that. i… I like you too… I just don't understand what wrong"

He didn't answer. Again just silently looking at the steering wheel.

"Derek, talk to me, please. I need to understand. Please."

An eternal silence later,

"I haven't gotten this close to anyone since I was 16, ok, and look where that got me. My family dead." He sounded broken, his hands pressing his eyes closed in a sign of frustration.

"I don't know if I can't trust you" his eyes opening and looking at me. He probably saw the hurt in my face with that last statement cause he quickly added "and it has nothing to do with you, ok. It's me. I can't trust people. I cant. I just. I" he closed his eyes again, taking long breaths though his mouth, his head pressed to the seat.

"What happened when you were 16?" I added slowly. I wasn't sure he was going to answer that.

He was silent for a long time. The air dense between us. Then he took a long breath and released it soundly, trembling. It was nerve breaking to see Derek, strong, willful, determined Derek Hale, just… broken.

"I thought I was in love with this girl. She was friends of the family, older" he started slowly, almost whispering. "She was great, we had fun together. It's just… I knew there was something missing." He stopped, and keep quiet a while, then releasing another long breath "You see, I figured out I liked… guys" he chuckled nervously "So I told her. She took it badly." He was frowning deeply at that thought, his head moving slowly from side to side, his eyes closed tightly.

"She said many things, it didn't matter at the moment, I knew I had to tell her, it was the right thing to do. Out of a whim she told my family, thinking they would turn their backs on me." He breathed out again "They scolded her and supported me. My sister she..." He took another big breath and kept quiet again for a couple of seconds.

"One day I was coming back from school. I had stayed late cause I had swim practice, and I...my house was on fire" his whole body was trembling "by the time I got there they were all nearly dead. She had bolted the doors and windows, they could not get out."

I bit my lips to not let out the yelp.

"I could hear their screams, you know? I could hear them burning. I could actually distinguish each one of the cries for help. I screamed back. I tried to get them out, I swear, but I couldn't get in the fire was too..." head resting again on the seat, eyes still closed.

"I couldn't prove it was her, I just knew. I told the police but they didn't believe me. Uncle Peter" taking another pause "He came back from a trip he was on, I don't really remember where he was, I guess it wasn't really important anyways, I told him, he... he believed me" he chuckled at this "everyone thought he was crazy from grief, accusing Kate of such thing. Somehow he convinced the police to set up a meeting with me and Kate, at a motel we usually went to; they wired me up and put cameras on the place" at this he opened his eyes and looked intensely at the steering wheel "I was to act as if nothing was wrong between us" he chuckled.

"I wanted to kill her, I wanted to rip her to pieces but I acted like nothing was wrong. She told me, she told me how I was the cause of my family's death, how she'd heard them scream, how she had bolted the doors, the windows, how my baby sister cried and screamed."

He paused again, this time his jaw tense "I asked her way she did it, she told me I did not deserve to be with anyone, I did not deserve to be loved by anyone so she took them away" a single tear running through his cheek. "They locked her right after."

"They found a video, you know?" he looked at me with a broken smile "She had made it while my family was burning. She confessed later on watching it every night to go to sleep. It gave her peace she said, the screams of my family gave her peace." He chuckled sadly at this and moved his head from side to side slowly "That's when I decided to lock myself in too." He breathed out loudly again, running both his hands through his hair and turned to look at me.

It took me a second to realize the sobs were coming from me. I didn't know what to say. I was horrified. My heart broken into million pieces. I couldn't believe he had been through that. All his life. God.

"You can start running now Stiles. You see... I'm broken" his soul bared to me, a broken smile on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." My voice breaking and my tears coming down faster.

He smiled nervously.

"I'm broken Stiles, I don't know how to. I don't know what to do. I've never." his lower lip was shaking.

"It's ok. We'll figure it out. You and me." I gently turned my body towards him, aware that I was still crying, my hand slowly making itself to his face "I'm not going anywhere" my face closer to his "I'm not going to hurt you." Looking intensively into his eyes.

He let out a shaky breath and in a swift moment captured my lips in his. We were kissing desperately, his hands buried in my hair, my hands pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. I was so overwhelmed by all the emotions that my own fears emerged as well "Please don't leave me" I beg between kisses "Don't leave me Derek".

He stopped kissing me and looked at me; his hands to either side of my face, his thumb wiping the tears that where still making their way down. "I won't. I cant."

#$

We had stayed on the parking lot for over an hour, alternating between kissing and holding each other, until Derek decided, after a rude interruption from my stomach; that we needed to eat something. I agreed and checked myself on the mirror. My face was still bright red and my eyes were still a bit swallowed.

"We should probably get takeout" Derek added.

"Yeah" I said and smiled to my hands. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" I looked at him sideways with a coy smile. At his confused look I added "for telling me."

He pressed his lips and nodded. Then took another breath and backed the car heading out.

#$

I opened my apartment door closely followed by Derek. We had decided to come to my place as Derek did not get a chance to see it the last time.

We had dinner at a small table I had in my kitchen, not really talking or anything, too many emotions had already been spilled tonight, nothing else was needed.

We didn't make love that night. I think we were both too emotionally spent. It wasn't the best day for our first time. I think we both knew that cause as we made our way to the bed we just lay there staring at each other not saying much.

Derek's hand was caressing my hair gently, his eyes focused on mine. "We should go to sleep"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

He circled my waist and brought me closer, my head on his chest, then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Stiles."

#$

I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. Derek was standing on my side of the bed, his expression soft. He was already dressed in yesterday's suit and by the look of his wet hair, had taken a shower.

"I used your toothbrush. Just so you know"

"uhmm" was my only answer. I stretched to the limit, making an animalistic sound after I was done. "Good morning"

"Good afternoon I would say. It's 11:30 am" my eyes widen. I haven't slept this much since I was 18. "Wow. When did you wake up?"

"Around 8"

I looked at him confused "What have you been doing for so long. Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"It's ok. I watched the news. Made coffee. Made breakfast. Took a shower. Watched the news again. Answered a couple of mails from my phone. Made a couple of phone calls. Talked to Scott"

At this I sat quickly. "You talked to Scott?!"

"Well he kept calling you. Your phone was on mute. So I'm guessing Lydia gave him my number cause he called me. I told him you were sleeping" he was now taking a seat on the chair next to my bed.

"Was that the only thing you guys talked about?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"I guessed as much." I pulled out of the covers and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and my teeth. Smiling at the way he had 'fixed' my toothpaste and had pressed it all the way from the button.

I made my way to the living room and found Derek watching CNN.

"I don't think that channel has ever been used in this house until today."

He looked at me with a grin. I could totally get used to walking up like this.

I made it to the kitchen and poured some of the coffee he made. It tasted like crap; I needed to teach him how to make a decent coffee.

"How's the coffee?" he asked not even turning from the screen.

"Tastes like toxic waste" I said taking another sip.

"I know. I poured mine down the drain."

I took a seat next to him and he stiffed. Then he breathed out slowly. We still had a long way to go.

"Your job is so boring! You have to watch news all day, have to do math all day. It sucks big time."

He looked at me, relaxing a bit. "I like it. Gives me control. Numbers."

"I guess, but still." Turning to look at the screen with a disgusted look.

He took the coffee off my hands and placed it on the coffee table, then kissed me. "You taste like coffee, horrible coffee."

I smiled "Well I need to teach you how to make better coffee than." He smiled back.

#$

Derek had left around one, and after he left I decided to call Scott. We chatted and talked about Derek and I. He didn't really ask me too many questions; I guess Derek had probably answered a few.

I didn't do much that day. Didn't go to the office and ended up working from home.

At six something I received a message from Lydia telling me to go into Perez Hilton's page ASAP.

This did not sound like good news.

As soon as I opened the page I was greeted by a picture of Derek and me kissing in his car.

Fuck, Derek was going to kill me.

I read the article titled 'Derek Hale: Not so single anymore and totally batting for the other team'

Fucking Fuck, he was definitely going to kill me.

There were pictures of us hugging, of me touching his face, of every position we had been in that car, especially the kissing. The article explained how many witnesses had accounted seeing us together visiting Scott's new son, arriving together and leaving together. It also mentioned the event from a couple of days ago and how it was completely un-Derek like to bring a 'friend'. It talked a bit about me, only explaining the fact that I was co-owner of ScKi and that we had our offices on Hale Building.

Taking a big breath i grabbed my red hoodie and my keys, and headed out. I needed a walk. I needled to think. I mean, Derek has spent most of his life keeping his life private and I had totally fucked that up in just one night, ok maybe two nights. Still. I was so dead. I needed to write my will.

"Fuck!" I screamed from the top of my lungs while walking on the park. A couple of people looking at me funny. Whatever they were not getting brutally murdered today.

I got back home a couple of hour later my head a little clearer. I mean it wasn't like I was making Derek kiss me or anything, he kissed me back; fuck most of those kisses were actually initiate by him. I mean, I couldn't be blame for this. Hopefully he would see my side.

As I walked out of the elevator the first thing I noticed was Derek pacing in front of my door. I froze. Fuck it was true, he was mad as hell? Oh God, he was here to break up with me wasn't he? Or kill me.

He probably heard my heart going a mile a minute cause he suddenly looked up straight to me. His eyes huge.

I gulped and started walking towards him. Derek was frowning.

"I called you" harshly said.

I gulped again, yeap he was definitely going to kill me. "I forgot my phone" giving him a small smile.

I was shaking so much that I couldn't put the key inside the keyhole to open the damn door. What was I so afraid of? I mean he was not really going to kill me, I didn't do anything. HE's just going to tell me to go fuck myself and leave. Right, that's what I was so afraid of: my constant fear of abandonment. Jesus, what a couple we made.

He took the keys from my hands and in no time had the door open. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in, dropping me on the sofa.

"Don't do that again" again with a harsh tone.

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't my fault there were paparazzis there! I didn't know!" I pleaded.

He on the other hand looked plain confused. "What? Stiles what the hell are you talking about?"

My eyes got larger then frying pans. "What are you talking about?" yeah, great reply.

"The fact that you disappeared without telling anyone! You nearly gave me a heart attack, what part of I'm 'dysfunctional' didn't you get?" he said the last part signaling himself.

"Oh" finally catching up "ohhhh! You're mad cause I left my phone!" I looked at the time it was 9:52pm. "ohh you probably called me at 8:30, shit. I just forgot" I started laughing hysterically. "oh God I thought you were mad at me."

He looked alarmed and a bit distant "Why?" a bit too distant for my liking.

"Because of the photos on the web? Of us? Kissing?"

"Why would I get mad about that?" he looked at me like I was the most stupid person in the world. I probably was.

"I don't know!" I got up from the sofa and started pacing the room. Mimicking his previous actions. Apparently he was going to do what I was doing too cause he went to where I was sitting and sat down.

"I don't know. I'm also a dysfunctional person if you haven't noticed ok. I thought you were mad and going to leave me or something."

I looked at him and he was looking at me like I had grown a third eye.

I chucked. "We make a really lousy couple, you know?"

He was smiling. "We do, don't we?"

He pulled me from one leg onto the sofa then in one quick move he was on top of me "So you got afraid cause you thought I was mad?" he said a bit too cocky.

"Nooo, as that would imply I was afraid of you. I was afraid cause I thought you were going to leave me. That's I whole other type of paranoia."

He was nuzzling my neck, his tongue darting out and liking the spot right below the ear. "I'm not leaving you, ever." Placing small kisses on my neck "you're mine now." He bit softly the part where shoulder and neck meet.

"Don't you sound all like a mated Alpha" to my defense I was not thinking clearly, and I get geeky when I don't think clearly.

He chuckled at this and finally captured my lips in his. I think it is safe to say that night we did ended up making love.

#$

* * *

And here we are: the end. Or is it?

Love

Seida.


End file.
